


Rough Day (French version)

by alien_gxrl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_gxrl/pseuds/alien_gxrl
Summary: Quand tu as ouvert les yeux ce matin, tu ne pensais pas vraiment que ta journée allait se résumer à « soigner la coupure de Mando et ensuite lui faire une gâterie » … Mais eh, qui savais que donner son accord pour être la baby-sitter d’un petit enfant vert bizarre d’un chasseur de prime serait pleins de surprise.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Rough Day (French version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rough Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651097) by [guardianangelcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianangelcas/pseuds/guardianangelcas). 



> La traduction n’est pas parfaite, je ne suis pas traductrice professionnelle et fait ça dans mon temps libre… en espérant faciliter au moins la lecture de cette fiction pour quelques-uns… De plus, si vous trouvez un mot qui convient plus dites le moi :) bonne lecture !

Créateur, pourquoi c’est quelque chose ? 

Tu ne connais pas son nom. Tu n’as jamais vu son visage. Il ne dit pas un mot, il ne bouge presque pas ou alors que le strict nécessaire. S’il n’avait pas un problème aussi évident à propos des droïdes, tu aurais même pensé qu’il pouvait en être un, tranquillement forgé et caché sous une armure de beskar étincelante pendant un nombre incalculable d’année. Tu ne sais presque rien de lui à part les quelques trucs que tu as entendu dire de sa culture -- très probablement excessivement exagéré ou tout simplement absurde. Tout à propos de lui est une énigme, même jusqu’aux choses vaguement impersonnelles, comme le nom technique de son arme ou quel pourcentage insensé de son poids est composé de métal.

Mais ça ne t’arrêtera pas. Non, le fait que tu n’as jamais vu un ridicule petit morceau de sa peau ne t’arrêtera pas pour nourrir ton attirance stupide et impuissant envers un chasseur de prime muet. Oui, c’est ridicule. Le baryton modulé et bas, la façon intimidante dont il se comporte, si stoïque et sombre et oppressant, et grand ... 

Il te terrifie. Tu es absolument terrifié à l’idée de le déranger, d’être trop curieuse ou trop impliqué. Tu t’assois dans le cockpit avec lui, pendant des heures, et un silence de mort, l’enfant posé sur tes genoux sur le siège copilote afin de l’éviter de toucher à tout, hypnotisé par la manière dont son casque reflète subtilement les stries de l’hyperespace. Et pensant à tous les choses impossibles que tu voudrais lui demander mais que tu ne feras jamais. La toute dernière chose que tu voudrais serait de tester sa patience, probablement en étant bloqué sur une planète marécageuse quelque part parce que tu ne pouvais pas accepter que quelque chose pût être aussi merveilleusement mystérieux.

Alors, tu t’efforce d’être aussi silencieuse que lui, toujours utile, mais jamais sur son chemin. Tu répare les problèmes techniques du vaisseau quand tu en aperçois un, tu emmènes le bébé dans l’une des zones isolées de la coque du vaisseau pour jouer un peu a « coucou » quand il devient trop difficile, ou alors tu prends juste un chiffon et tu commence à nettoyer quand tu n’as rien d’autre à faire pour occuper ton temps. Tu dors occasionnellement, recroquevillée sur le sol du vaisseau, avec une simple couverture, pour éviter d’occuper trop d’espace, tu vis seulement avec ta valise et gagne généreusement dix pourcents de sa commission juste pour le copilotage et la surveillance de l’enfant quand il travaille. Avec les horaires stricts qu’il respecte, ton salaire est toujours bon et cohérent à la quantité de travail fourni, même si tout cela est un peu ennuyeux.  
Le regarder mettre ses primes sous forme carbonite est certes la partie la plus excitante pour toi, le reste de tes journées sont remplies de rien, à part des journées entières dans un vaisseau à voyager à travers l’hyperespace ou des arrêts sur des planètes. Il revient toujours meurtri et sale, en malmenant et poussant ses primes sur la rampe et dans la chambre de carbonite l’un après l’autre, sans se soucier du carburant nécessaire pour percevoir le paiement jusqu’à ce qu’au moins trois ou quatre aient été récupérés.

Tu essayer de ne pas constamment te rejouer le souvenir incroyablement vif de l’un d’entre eux te grognant quelque chose d’obscène et avec quelle rapidité le chasseur de prime à sorti ses poings et lui as cassé le nez avant de le geler.

« est-il… est-il encore conscient dedans ? » tu te souviens avoir demandé, en étudiant l’angle dégoutant du nez tordu, brisé et argenté de l’homme. Cette question dont le mandalorien a répondu brièvement « oui » avant de grimper dans le cockpit et décoller.

Tu devais te mordre le dos de la main pour ne pas gémir quand tu t’es touché plus tard dans la nuit.

Dieu sait que tu le désire. Tu veux l’aider à se détendre, lui donner quelque chose de doux et de chaud pour finir une journée épuisante passée dans les éléments, après ne pas avoir dormi pendant je ne sais combien de temps et laisser d’insaisissable criminels derrière lui. Parfois tu ne peux penser à rien qu’autre que la façon dont il baise, combien il en a besoin, à quel point sa voix serait sexy en gémissant ton nom à travers le modulateur de son casque. Tu veux te mettre à genoux et lui donner la récompense qu’il mérite après s’être mis en danger pour vivre, risquant sa vie encore et encore pour plus d’argent. S’il rend même tes sentiments de dix pourcents, ce serait de façon bienveillante et bien plus que ce que tu mérites.

Mais un jour, il est revenu boitant, trainant derrière lui un cadavre sur le sol, par l’ourlet de sa cheville. L’enfant dors déjà profondément dans le cockpit et tu n’as par chance, rien de mieux à faire que de le regarder transporter silencieusement le mort dans la coque, le soulever dans la chambre de carbonite. Il est lent, trop lent à appuyer sur le bouton, il le regarde depuis trop longtemps. Comme s’il vérifiais que ce soit le bon criminel, réajustant sa vue jusqu’à ce qu’il soit pleinement concentré. Sa respiration semble difficile à travers son casque, chaque mouvement à l’air incroyablement difficile pour lui, ses membres sont lourds et le sont encore plus après ce combat.

Sa silhouette approche doucement à travers la brume épaisse du gaz de congélation, et tu cligne des yeux bêtement vers tes mains quand un cautériseur d’urgence apparait dans sa main. Sans un mot, il se retourne et commence à travailler sur sa plaque thoracique.

Tu… tu es en fait un peu inquiète maintenant. Il s’occupe généralement de ces choses lui-même, s’enferme et soigne ses propres blessures après avoir capturé une proie inopinément difficile. A quel degré cette blessure est sérieuse au point de ne pas prendre la peine d’aller dans l’hyperespace avant de la traiter, et même avant de fermer la porte du vaisseau.

Après avoir finalement trouvé un sentiment d’urgence, tu l’atteins rapidement pour magouiller le magnétisme complexe de son épaulière. Une fois le Beskar, la ceinture tactique et la sous plaque sont tous enlevés, le mandalorien tombe brusquement sur son genou avec un bruit sourd et se recroqueville tenant la main derrière son casque étincelant pour tirer faiblement sa cape et sa tunique. Tu t’abaisse au sol et l’aide, les mains essayant de ne pas trembler alors que la peau brulante et bronzé de sa colonne vertébrale se révèle progressivement sous le tissus sombre.

Ton cœur bondit et se contorsionne simultanément, apercevant la vilaine déchirure d’un couteau qui coulait régulièrement pourpre sur le côté. « Merde » tu murmures, tâtonnant avec l’équipement médical inconnu entre tes mains. « Merde, Mando, tu … tu es sûr que ce sera suffisant ? »

« Pas profonde » frappe-t-il à travers le modulateur. « Juste besoin de … la refermer. Être bien, dormir, définir les coordonnées… »

Le cautériseur zappe en rouge et se réfléchit contre la fumée qui se dissipe progressivement dans l’air, c’est un bourdonnement menaçant qui résonne dans le calme plein de douleur.

« Essaye de ne pas bouger » préviens tu, en avalant abondamment et tend ta main pour te reposer le long de la douceur de sa peau nue. Il sursaute visiblement.

Tes doigts pressent doucement, de manière rassurante, pendant que tu abaisse le laser vers le bord de la plaie. La mandalorien parvient à rester remarquablement immobile dans ce que tu ne peux qu’imaginer être une douleur intense, la peau de son dos fébrilement chaud sous ta paume, pendant qu’elle s’illumine d’un rouge éclatant.

Tu dois te mordre la lèvre quand il pose soudainement sa main pour attraper le pli de ton genou, en prenant une respiration lente et profonde à travers le modulateur en essayant de détendre les muscles tendus autour de sa colonne vertébrale. 

C’est comme un rêve. Sa peau est si douce, ferme, charmante et bronzé sous ton touché. Ses muscles vibrants de vie alors que tu travailles lentement pour arrêter le saignement en laissant des cicatrices sur le tissu. C’est tellement… intimident. Le silence brisé par le zap du cautériseur et ses respirations serrées, la façon dont tout deux vous accrocher tout les deux pour des raisons totalement différentes.

La façon dont il vous agrippe devient plus violente et il lâche un bruit de douleur, te laissant tout juste le temps de poser ton doigt sur le bouton off avant que son corps tombe de douleur. Sa tunique tombe brusquement le long de ton poignet et touche presque la plaie grésillant, te laissant le temps de l’attraper, tirant rapidement le tissu le long de son dos recourbé aussi loin que tu peux et réajustant la position de ton poignet sur lui.

Tu lui donne un rythme de respiration pour récupérer et le rassure en soufflant « à moitié fait », frottant la jointure de ton autre main le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Son grognement muet de reconnaissance suit un minuscule tremblement sous ta paume, la façon dont son corps semble répondre à ton touché te rempli d’une nouvelle sorte de bravoure. Tu te rapproche tranquillement de lui et remet le cautériseur en marche, en frôlant soigneusement ses hanches avec tes jambes écartées.

« La petite chose verte au-dessus, c’est un vrai monstre, tu sais. » dis tu soudainement en voulant le distraire en remplissant le silence sans l’embêter avec une conversation. Même les bavardages sont considérés comme un territoire inexploré ici, peu, c’est mieux que de le laisser souffrir en silence pour toi. « Je l’ai vu manger un poisson vivant aujourd’hui. Un poisson. Sorti tout droit de l’étang comme si ce n’était rien et il l’a avalé d’un coup en entier, les arêtes, tout. La pire chose que j’ai vu de ma vie. »

Tu ne l’entends ou ne le vois pas bouger, mais tu sens un petit tremblement dans sa cage thoracique sous la pression de ta main. Il remplit ton cœur d’air.

« Il était deux fois plus gros que la petite boule de poile » tu continu. « Surpris qu’il ne s’agite pas encore là-dedans en ce moment, et le déséquilibre. »

« Pas avec… ses oreilles » dis il doucement de sa voix modulée, son pouce ganté bougeant à peine un demi-centimètre quand tu te mets soudainement à expirer un rire de surprise

« Mon dieu c’est pire que ce que je pensais » ta main apaise doucement le long de son dos trainant sur les bosses et creux de chaque côté pendant que tu travailles. « Le mandalorien vient de dire une blague »

« S-symptôme de… de mort im.. imminente » 

« Oui, bon. Au moins les drames sont cohérents » remarque tu… « je mérite une augmentation aux faites. Tenir ce petit gremlins au-dessus des toilettes et le voir me regarder pendant qu’il fait son affaire… »

« C’est la raison… » il expira, essayant de ne pas faire de grimace « pour laquelle... Je t’ai embauchée ».

« Sérieusement ! » l’accuse tu avec un sourire. « Il te soignera la prochaine fois ! »

Il eu un petit souffle à travers le modulateur, et son casque claqua contre le plancher métallique quand il baissa sa tête brusquement pour s’y reposer.

« Presque fini » lui dis tu en fermant ta main et glissant doucement tes ongles sur le côté de son corps dans l’espoir de le distraire de la douleur. Cela fonctionne comme un charme, tout son corps devient instantanément désossé à la sensation. « Fini ça, ferme la porte, entre les coordonnés. Lave toi et ensuite tu pourras te reposer pour quelques jours. Tu bosse beaucoup trop dur »

« Mand-lorean… » il croasse à peine en réponse, car le mot presque inaudible compte comme une explication valable

« Je n’avais pas remarqué » dis-tu, atteignant finalement l’autre extrémité de la plaie. Tu éteins le cautériseur et revérifie ton travail, détestant la cicatrice déformée abimant sa belle peau mais raisonnablement convaincu qu’elle ne s’ouvrira pas accidentellement. « Bien... fini »

Il ne bouge pas

« … Mando ? »

Son corps reste totalement immobile et sa respiration est inaudible. Ton sang se transforme instantanément en glace, laissant tomber l’engin en argent pour laisser ta main atteindre son corps et enfoncez deux doigts sous son casque, en les pressants contre sa mâchoire inférieure du mieux que tu peux. Seulement, le tissu épais de sa cape s’enroule autour de son cou en couches comme un châle, t’empêchant de sentir son pouls.

« Putain » dis-tu, passant ton autre main rapidement sur le coté de son corps sous sa tunique pour remonter le devant de son torse nu à la place. Ignorant ostensiblement la façon dont ses poils sur la poitrine chatouillent tes doigts pendant que tu les remues sur des pectoraux fermes et une clavicule proéminente, tu fini par trouver et pousse contre sa mâchoire débraillée.

Les battements rapides et réguliers sous le bout de tes doigts permettent de te détendre légèrement, mais le Mandalorien grogne et bouge soudainement, emprisonnant ton coude sous son bras et amenant sa main pour bercer le dos de la tienne sur sa chemise.

Tu gèle avec ton corps presque replié sur lui sur le sol comme ça, en priant de ne pas avoir dépassé la limite d’une manière ou d’une autre. C’était une urgence, il ne penserait surement pas que …

Lentement, si douloureusement lentement, il tire ta main sur les lignes fortes de son cou, tu halète, les doigts tremblants sous les siens, alors qu’il te conduit progressivement plus bas, te permettant de tracer le creux dans sa clavicule, de se propager à travers le creux de sa poitrine et sentir son cœur battre rapidement sous la paume de ta main  
C’est réel – il est réel. Chaud, robuste, clairement trop délirant et perdu dans la même euphorie que toi pour s’en sortir. Toucher, contact peau contre peau après tant d’isolement, tellement d’années passé seuls. Dans d’autres circonstances, tu aurais craint peut-être de profiter de lui dans son état clairement épuisé, mais sa prise sur le dos de ta main est si forte, son chemin si régulier et clair que vous traverser tous les deux les crêtes dures de son sternum et de ses muscles abdominaux. Si quoi que ce soit, il ne donne pas vraiment de choix en la matière, et pour tel raison que le fait à lui seul sert à te rendre incroyablement audacieux.

Lorsque tes doigts finissent par heurter l’ourlet de son pantalon, tu te penche prudemment en avant et appuie tes lèvres sur l’omoplate exposée du Mandalorien.  
Il se raidit instantanément au doux baiser. Et puis tout son dos tremble d’un frisson.

« Putain », viens ce baryton sombre et sablé à travers le modulateur, perdant tout sens de sang froid et enfonçant frénétiquement ta main sous le tissu serrant sa taille.  
« Créateur », tu murmures contre sa peau, tout aussi fervent, le laissant écarter légèrement les jambes dans sa position voutée et manœuvrer votre paume pour s’enrouler autour d’une bite chaude et épaisse. Il gémit et donne une bonne pression sur les épaisses couches de tissus.

« Putain… tu … » il gémit d’une voix rauque, se déplaçant pour soutenir un bras au-dessus de sa tête sur le sol avec un claquement métallique afin qu’il puisse lentement commencer à enfoncer ses hanches dans le poing fermé, « merde… doucement. Comment peux-tu ê-être si douce et agré-agréable. »

Ton corps se remplit de feux, envoyant de la chaleur dans le bas de ton ventre. « Plus doux ailleurs » tu admets tranquillement, en frottant ton pouce le long de sa queue en fredonnant quand son corps se crispe avec. 

« Je te… crois » halète-t-il, devenant de plus en plus dur dans ta main. « Je parie que tu te… sent parfai… parfaitement à la maison » bégaie-t-il, le casque roulant sur le côté sur le sol d’un bruit sourd. « ngh, putain… de… rude journée .»

« Laisse-moi m’en occuper » murmure tu, en commençant à caresser sa longueur lancinante de haut en bas en rythmes avec ses poussées étroites. Ce n’est pas idéal, bien sûr, c’est sec. Probablement trop sec, mais pour une raison quelconque, tu pense qu’il pourrait l’aimer plus de cette façon. Il peut sentir chaque crête et chaque crevasse des la poigne, utiliser sa main pour resserrer encore plus ta prise autour de lui et commencer désespérément à baiser ton poing à sec comme s’il n’obtiendrait jamais assez de la sensation.

« Laisse-moi faire n’importe quoi » accepte-t-il sans réfléchir, les mots semblant brouillés et déformés alors qu’il gémit délirant sur le sol « te donner… te donner n’importe quoi. Putain. Ge-gentille fille. Serviable. Toujours… toujours en train de prendre soin des choses. L’en – l’enfant. Est si… est si joli ».

Tu presse doucement, embrassant doucement bouche ouverte le long de la courbe haletante de sa colonne vertébrale, laissant sortir ta langue chaude pour goûter la fine couche d’humidité qui y brille. Il grogne au fond de sa goge et se fiche, se tenant parfaitement immobile et serrant son poing au sol pendant que tu balade ta langue contre sa peau  
« J’aime bien m’occuper d’autres choses aussi » dis-tu doucement dans le creux de son omoplate.

« Ah – putain… j’aime bien… j’aime bien aussi » grince-t-il, sa bite palpitante entre ses jambes. « T-Trop »

Détends-toi » tu l’encourage, prenant ton autre main pour attraper doucement ses testicules. « Détends- toi, tu as besoin de repos. Ejacule juste comme ça, je descendrais plus tard si tu veux » 

Et puis tout à coup, - si soudainement que tu penses que cela l’a surpris plus que toi- il la fait. 

Le Mandalorien jouit. Dur. Dans ta main, juste ici sur le sol, les vêtements sombre ensanglantés et son armure prestigieuse à moitié sur son corps.

Un halètement haletant déchire le modulateur et son dos se redresse, le dessous de son casque se soulevant du sol de quelques centimètre avec lui et ses boules tirant ta paume. La chaleur commence immédiatement à enduire tes doigts de jets lancinants alors qu’il fait claquer un poing serré contre le sol, grognant la première partie de ton nom avant qu’il se transforme en un grognement sauvage et muet.

Tu mords son dos et gémis avec lui, caressant la tête gonflée de sa queue alors qu’elle palpite encore de façon spectaculaire dans ta main. Son orgasme est long et douloureusement lent, drainant son corps de son énergie décroissante avec chaque grosse corde de sperme que tu es capable de tirer de lui. Il halète et jure, jusqu’à ce qu’il épuise finalement chaque dernière réserve qu’il à et s’effondre faiblement sur le sol. 

Avec une précision minutieuse, tu fini par retirer tes mains de son entrejambe. Son dos continue de monter et descendre avec une respiration calme et régulière, clairement évanoui à cause du surmenage, mais il t’a donnée l’opportunité et l’intimité pour te lécher les doigts sans te sentir gênée de le faire devant lui.

Non, pas d’embarras, juste tellement excité que tu pourrais en mourir. Il a un goût divin – chaud et masculin et magnifiquement épais recouvrant les collines peu profondes et les rives de tes jointures. En suivant tes propres conseils, tu parviens à te tenir sur les jambes, tremblantes, et à fermer la trappe du vaisseau, décidant que vous devriez probablement tracer un cap pour… quelque part, avant de tenter de Nettoyer Mando ou de panser sa blessure.

Tu prends une seconde pour le regarder, allongé là, magnifiquement ébouriffée sur le sol, endormi. Il te remplit d’un élan de fierté, d’être capable de réduire un chasseur de prime aussi intouchable et réputé au niveau de n’importe quel autre homme. Tu le désire déjà à nouveau, tu es déjà tombée accro au glorieux voyage de pouvoir le sentir partir, lâcher prise et s’effondrer sous ton toucher.

Plus tard, tu te promets en silence, en grimpant sur l’échelle du cockpit. Plus tard.


End file.
